


A Moment In Time: Crossover Edition

by Dark_Supernatural_Angel



Series: A Moment In Time [1]
Category: Dark Angel (TV), Life with Derek, NCIS: Los Angeles, Nikita (TV 2010), Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: "A Moment In Time" Collection, Crossover Pairings, Life with Derek/VDVerse Crossover, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Multiple Fandoms, NCIS:LA/Dark Angel Crossover, NCIS:LA/Nikita Crossover, NCIS:LA/Supernatural Crossover, Oneshot collection, Supernatural/Dark Angel Crossover, Supernatural/VDVerse Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Supernatural_Angel/pseuds/Dark_Supernatural_Angel
Summary: This will be theCrossover Editionof my collection of one-shots from multiple fandoms.Originally Published on FFN:October 23, 2011Disclaimer:I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this.





	1. SPN & VD: Waiting Is Never Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge/Synopsis:** Nothing comes without a price...and this price affects more than just a set of brothers.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Fandom(s):** Vampire Diaries and Supernatural  
>  **Character(s):** Elena and Jeremy Gilbert (mainly) and a Winchester  
>  **Pairing:** Elena/Jeremy (sib-dynamic)
> 
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Words:** 714 words
> 
>  **Spoiler(s):** Before Elena met the Salvatores…when Grayson and Miranda Gilbert were still alive.  
>  **Time Frame:** May 2nd, 2008
> 
>  **Inspiration:** SPN's John/Adam situation  
>  **Requested By:** N/A

* * *

  **"Waiting Is Never Easy"**

* * *

She always hated the point in time when you had to wait for news.

Good or bad it didn't matter, the waiting time was torturous all the same. It's during that time that your mind runs wild with all sorts of scenarios pertaining to the source of the news and whichever way you spun it, the conjured thoughts just add to the torture.

_**Tick.** _

_**Tock.** _

_**Tick.** _

_**Tock.** _

The teenager groaned as she started pacing her room again. She couldn't take it. The deadline was creeping up on her and her mind was firing off questions as if its life depended on it.

_Did they find her?_

_Did they **get** her?_

_Why aren't they calling?_

_What if something happened?_

If she continued like this, she was pretty sure she'd be bald in the morning due to the numerous amounts of time that she's ran her hands through her long brown hair before she tugged at it furiously with all her might.

_How could this happen?_

_How could everything get so screwed up at this point?_

"Elena?" The teenager twirled around when she heard her name being called, only to come face to face with her groggy brother, Jeremy. He stood at her door, the one that led to their shared bathroom, as he tiredly rubbed his eyes. "Can you go to bed now? You're pacing is interrupting my sleep."

"I'm sorry, Jer, but I...I can't." She said, her voice cracking just a bit at the end as she slumped down onto the end of her bed.

Jeremy sighed as he dragged his feet as he made his way to sit beside her. "I get it Elena but you need to sleep, it's after midnight."

"I don't care, Jer. The deadline's up, why haven't they called?" She asked when she turned to face him, letting Jeremy see clearly that she was fighting back her tears.

Jeremy blew out a big breath, not completely sure how to comfort his sister in this unusual situation. "I don't know Elena. I wished I did but I don't."

"This can't be happening, Jer. I rarely get to see him as it is, he can't be gone permanently...he can't be!" She stated on the verge of hyperventilating as more time passed. _Why haven't they called yet?_

"I'm sure your dad is trying everything he can to make sure he gets back to you, Elena. He loves you like crazy. He'd do anything for his family." Jeremy reassured her as he pulled her into his arms for a side-arm hug.

"And that's exactly what got him into this mess in the first place!" She managed to get out before her sobs overtook her.

She couldn't take the thought of her dad being dead. It was unthinkable...he was invincible; a hero among mortal men. She could handle that he's out risking his life day in and day out to save people (and she loved him all the more for it) because he always came out of it on top in the end but this was _different_. This time he had a one way ticket _downstairs_ and no one had found a way to stop it yet.

So she waited...and waited for any word on whether or not their last attempts were successful or not and she really hoped they were. For her own sanity she hoped they were successful because she didn't know what she'd do if she got the news that her father was truly dead.

**_RING_.**

**_RING_.**

She felt her brother stiffen as he continued to hold her, his arms tightening around her as if he were afraid that she would fall if he didn't hold on to her.

Elena could hear muffled voices from down the hall, mainly her mother's (adopted or not, Elena viewed her as her mother), but it was the distinct sound of the phone dropping to the hardwood floor, followed by muffled gasp that had caused the new set of tears to start falling down her cheeks. She buried her face into the crook of Jeremy's neck as he continued to rock her while whispering soothing comments into her ear.

But none of it mattered. While she would appreciate his comfort later, at the moment, _none_ of it mattered.

Her mother's reaction was all the confirmation that she need.

Dean Winchester, her father, was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Back Story:** Alright so in my mind Dean and Isobel are Elena's biological parents (apparently their birth years are pretty close to each other's so why not?). I had it that Dean and Isobel met during a hunt, they helped each other out…one thing led to another and nine months later Elena was born. Dean didn't find out about Elena until 6 months after she was born when he got a call from John Gilbert (who Isobel confided in about Dean before she disappeared). From then on, he would visit Elena periodically (like John Winchester did with Adam Milligan on Supernatural BUT eventually Elena was told the truth about her paternity and about what her father and uncle did for a living) while the Gilberts raised her and protected her from the supernatural world as best they could (since the Gilberts were hunters in a way yet not as active as the Winchesters had become). Dean tries as best he could to be the best father for Elena but all that matters to her is that he's in her life.
> 
> **Originally Published on FFN:** October 23, 2011


	2. NCIS LA & SPN: Surprise Manhunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge/Synopsis:** Kensi's in for a shock when her past partners are seen all over the California news...especially when they are supposed to be dead to the government.
> 
>  
> 
> **Fandom(s):** NCIS: Los Angeles and Supernatural  
>  **Character(s):** Kensi Blye (mainly) with Marty Deeks (cameo) and Winchester brothers (mentioned)  
>  **Pairing:** none
> 
> **Rating:** T  
>  **Words:** 398 words
> 
> **Spoiler(s):** SPN (up to and including 7x06) and NCIS: LA (up to and including 3x04)  
>  **Time Frame:** SPN 7x06 "Slash Fiction" and season 3 for NCIS: LA (nothing specific except that Kensi and Deeks are partners and Hetty's back at work)
> 
> **Inspiration:** I was watching NCIS: LA as Kensi was being as kickass as ever and I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if she were connected to the Winchesters somehow.  
>  **Requested By:** N/A

* * *

  **"Surprise Manhunt"**

* * *

She couldn't believe this was happening. Out of all the bad things that she's experienced in her line of work, _this_ had never crossed her mind. She never thought it was even a remote possibility of this ever happening.

Today was like any other day for NCIS Junior Special Agent Kensi Blye…that is, until she managed to catch the news at work.

She was running a little late that day since Hetty had signed off for the agent to get her annual physical done for the agency. So when she entered the bullpen, she hadn't noticed what had grabbed everyone's attention until her partner, LAPD-NCIS Liaison Detective Marty Deeks, had made a comment.

"Man, these guys don't mess around." Deeks stated but it was the lack of a joking tone that had alerted Kensi in the first place. Her partner was always the goof-off in the office so for him to be this serious off the job was saying something.

It wasn't until she turned her attention to the plasma screen did her eyes widen as she tried not to make her surprise that noticeable.

Because there on the screen for all of California to see was security footage of none other than Sam and Dean Winchester, who were killing all the hostages in the bank heist they orchestrated that morning.

_**"** **The two men, who up until today were presumed dead, locked the doors and opened fire, leaving no survivors. Sam and Dean Winchester are now the subjects of a manhunt throughout the state of California.**_ **"** The reporter declared as Sam and Dean's mug shots from a prior arrest were brought up onto the screen.

Kensi couldn't breathe; she couldn't even process what was happening around her as she continued to stare at the two mug shots before switching her attention to the security footage again.

They were just as she remembered but she couldn't help but feel like something was off with the footage.

She ignored the fact that innocent blood was just spilled because that wasn't the thing that was bugging her the most. She wasn't heartless to think that but with her job and what she'd experienced in her life, she wasn't new when it came to the concept of death. But in this situation, she knew in her heart that Sam and Dean would _never_ kill innocents and she was willing to go with her gut when it reassured her of what her heart was preaching.

_That couldn't be Sam and Dean in the footage. My cousins don't kill innocents…they save them…and they need my help._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer:** Recognizable dialogue comes from _Supernatural _7x06 ("Slash Fiction").__
> 
>  
> 
> **Back Story:** Alright in my mind I have Kensi Blye being Sam and Dean Winchester's cousin (John Winchester and Kensi's mother were siblings) who knows about what Sam and Dean do for a living yet instead of becoming a hunter, she's a special agent for NCIS. The idea came to me when I was watching the SPN episode while my interest in NCIS LA had been renewed.
> 
>  
> 
> **Originally Published on FFN:** January 17, 2012


	3. SPN & DA: Drudging Up The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge/Synopsis:** "Either she was a doppelganger or she had gotten her hands on the body of his first love."
> 
>  
> 
> **Fandom(s):** Supernatural and Dark Angel  
>  **Character(s):** Dean Winchester/Alec McDowell and Sally/Rachel Berrisford  
>  **Pairing:** past-Alec/Rachel
> 
> **Rating:** T  
>  **Words:** 349 words
> 
> **Spoiler(s):** SPN (7x11 "Adventures in Babysitting") and DA (2x11 "The Berrisford Agenda")  
>  **Time Frame:** Set in the _Supernatural_ world yet the years are of that of the _Dark Angel_ world.
> 
> **Inspiration:** The mere fact that Jensen Ackles and Meghan Ory (DA reunion!) were in a scene together in SPN since their DA episode back in 2002.  
>  **Requested By:** N/A

* * *

  **"Drudging Up The Past"**

* * *

He couldn't believe he froze like that.

Many in the room would believe that he froze at the sight of Krissy's tears when the blonde Vetala, Marlene, was about to take the final bite out of Krissy's father, Lee Chambers, but that wasn't the case.

How he wished that was the case because the true reason he froze was due to old memories popping up when he wished they had remained buried inside.

Yet before he could truly stop it, memories of a vibrant and loving teenager with chocolate brown hair and dazzling brown eyes to match popped into his brain. Her blissful smile that always appeared during one of her lessons or when they were just alone together came to his mind before the look of utter betrayal and fear replaced them as she ran from him.

He hadn't thought about _her_ in the longest time yet the sight of the brunette Vetala, Sally, who was holding Krissy hostage, was the trigger to those memories. Either Sally was a doppelganger or she had gotten her hands on the body of his first love.

Rachel.

He remembered how he was sent to replace her piano teacher or how he was to extract the files her father had on Manticore. He remembered how her mere presence had turned his world upside down, having him question all that he knew when it came to the outside world; all thanks to Manticore.

It was the moment that Krissy stabbed the blade into the creature's heart did he finally snap out of his daze. As the creature's face changed to her true form before her lifeless body hit the ground, it reminded him of _where_ he was, _who_ he was again and the simple fact that he didn't just see Rachel die once again.

He wasn't X5-494 anymore; the ruthless assassin.

He wasn't Alec McDowell anymore; the name he created with the help of another X5 beauty.

He was Dean Winchester; the _human_ hunter that would do whatever it took so that kids like Krissy didn't end up like him in any way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Back Story:** Alright so in my mind, Dean and Alec are the same person. There is no need to know where the fandoms meshed with one another (maybe Manticore found and took Dean back and it was only after the series ended, when Dean was in his early 20s, was he able to get himself back to John and Sam); I just wanted the past of Alec to basically bite Dean in the butt when confronted with the creature doppelganger.
> 
>  
> 
> **Originally Published on FFN:** January 24, 2012


	4. NCIS LA & Nikita: 24 Years of Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge/Synopsis:** Two months was all it took to make an everlasting impression…enough of one to spend 24 years searching for the other.
> 
>  
> 
> **Fandom(s):** NCIS: Los Angeles and Nikita  
>  **Character(s):** G. Callen and Nikita (some of the OSP team)  
>  **Pairing:** none
> 
> **Rating:** T  
>  **Words:** 872 words
> 
> **Spoiler(s):** post-2x08 "London Calling" ( _Nikita_ )  
>  **Time Frame:** 2011\. Season 2 for _Nikita_ and Season 3 for _NCIS: Los Angeles_
> 
> **Inspiration:** I was watching a Callen-centric _NCIS: LA_ episode and the idea popped up into my head.  
>  **Requested By:** N/A

* * *

 " **Twenty-Four Years of Waiting"**

* * *

It's been about a week since she first laid eyes on him.

Although many years had passed, she could still see the teenager she once knew in the man that she now had her eyes on. The very man who, as a teenager, showed her much love in a world where she was brushed aside very often.

She remembered his brief stay with her foster family from long ago. She may have been only five years old at the time, but he made an everlasting impression on her (so much so that she got his name tattooed on her left arm years later as a reminder; G.卡連). When her foster parents showed no love to her in the privacy of their own home, he was the one that stepped up and took care of her. For two months, all his attention was on her as he took care of her with the basics while trying to cheer her up and make her beautiful smile show up more often. It was definitely the best two months of her childhood, so when he left once he turned eighteen, she was crushed…as crushed as a five year old could get.

Yet here she was now, in Los Angeles, seeing him for the first time in twenty-four years…and it was all thanks to her nerd back in on the East coast.

She was so close yet so far away from him. For the longest time she wanted to find him; both for answers and to simply say _thanks_ for those two months he had given her. She didn't think she'd ever find him yet that was all before Division discovered her. Their technology gave her hope that she could one day find her foster brother yet she never had the opportunity to do so. Until now.

With Birkhoff now on her team, Nikita had the resources she needed through him to find her foster brother. It was around the time that Michael decided to stay in London to get to know his son, Max, did Birkhoff finally get a hit.

After reading his impressive file, Nikita figured that she could hit two birds with one stone by going out to find him, not only to reunite but to also ask for temporary help with her mission against Division since Birkhoff wasn't experienced enough in the field like her, Michael or Owen (who was still searching for the guardians in Europe).

Normally she'd never bring a civilian into her fight but her foster brother had quite a record, with many references to him being a legendary agent of sorts…a true born operator. If anyone could be her temporary partner, it would be him…the legendary Mr. G. Callen.

***Nikita*NCIS:LA*Nikita*NCIS:LA*Nikita***

Someone was watching him. It wasn't some innocent look like some girl was checking him out or something intense like when he's been made while undercover. The feeling was like a mix of the two but he knew for certain that _someone_ was following him.

It was only by the fourth day that he did something about it since he was getting the feeling while on a current mission with the team. He knew that Eric would already have cameras on him and the team to provide extra coverage so he figured now would be the perfect time.

"Hey Eric, check the cameras for anyone having a particular interest in me." Callen slightly ordered as he maintained his nonchalant cover as Kensi was conversing with their target.

"Is there something we should know about G?" Sam questioned into his comm. link as he shifted his attention between his partner and the team's target.

Callen turned the page of his newspaper as he pretended to read it. "Someone's watching me and I don't think it's who we're after."

"It could be the Asian chick who's about a few feet behind Sam. She's on the phone but she keeps looking your way Callen." Deeks offered since he was the only team member that was able to look that particular way without making it look suspicious.

"Got it. I'm running her through facial recognition." Eric stated as he punched in a few commands into his computer back at Ops. It took awhile but once he got a match, he was stunned by what it uncovered. "Uh guys…you're not going to believe this."

"Spit it out Eric." Sam stated as he watched Kensi walk away from their target, having completed her part of the mission (she had planted the bug/tracker onto their suspect just as planned).

Eric gulped. "According to the database, this woman was killed on death row six years ago."

The team was stunned into silence for a moment before Deeks asked the most vital question; "This woman got a name?"

"Nikita Mears."

Callen's head immediately snapped up, forgetting his position as his eyes went to the spot that Deeks had said he had seen the woman before. Her name was all he needed for recognition to set in for him; she was the toddler he had left behind in his escape…the only other being he allowed himself to call his sister.

"Find her Eric…find Nikita." Callen commanded before he disconnected his comm. link.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Back Story:** I figured since Callen had spent his childhood in 37 foster homes, why can't one of them be Nikita's own foster home (when she was with Gary and Caroline Mears)? 
> 
>  
> 
> **Originally Published on FFN:** March 9, 2012


	5. LWD & VD: Door Number Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge/Synopsis:** Semi-crossover. Casey and Emily are fans of the television show _Vampire Diaries_. After watching the season 4 premiere, Casey has a possible solution in mind for her favorite characters on the hit vampire show.
> 
>  
> 
> **Fandom(s):** Life with Derek (with mentions of Vampire Diaries)  
>  **Character(s):** Casey McDonald and Emily Davis (mentions of VD characters)  
>  **Pairing:** none
> 
> **Rating:** T  
>  **Words:** 348 words
> 
> **Spoiler(s):** everything up to VD 4x01 ("Growing Pain"). You don't need to watch LWD to understand this.  
>  **Time Frame:** Casey and Derek are at Queens University (post-LWD series).
> 
> **Inspiration:** This came to me but since none of the VD characters (aside from Elena...possibly) would know about it, I decided to write it from a viewer's perspective. So basically my thoughts are being voiced through Casey.  
>  **Requested By:** N/A

* * *

  **"Door Number Three"**

* * *

"You know they actually have a door number three…they all do really." Casey stated after the credits finished for the season four premiere of her favorite show.

"What do you mean?" Emily questioned from her spot on the couch in Casey's apartment. With Derek away on a hockey tournament with his university team, Casey used that to her advantage and she invited Emily over for a _Vampire Diaries_ day in celebration of the new season starting.

"Esther's plan but then again, Elena may have blocked it out of her memory." Casey stated as she moved to clean up the family room. Empty popcorn bowls and pop cans were spread out over every surface.

Emily's brow furrowed as she followed Casey's actions to clean up, "Care to refresh my memory."

"Well in episode fifteen of the last season, Esther had planned on tapping into the dark magic so that she could perform the reversal spell on her children." Casey explained as she moved towards the kitchen with Emily hot on her tail.

Emily snapped her fingers in a 'eureka' moment, not completely fazed by how accurate her best friend recalled some details to the show. "So that she could kill them by having Finn as the sacrifice since they were all linked. I remember now."

Casey smiled to her best friend before she tossed the trash away. "Exactly now what if they had that reversal spell? I'm not sure if it would only work on the Original family since they were the first turned but what if that spell was possible? That would be their door number three." She reasoned and she was pleased when she noticed this glint in Emily's eyes as if she just knew where Casey's idea was leading to.

"And not just for Elena but for Caroline and the Salvatores too." Emily added with a smile of her own on her face.

Casey's smile widened. "I see you're catching on."

"The question is, will it ever cross their minds?" Emily asked while she thought up of a possible answer.

Casey shrugged as she moved to grab another drink for herself and Emily. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Originally Published on FFN:** October 15, 2012


	6. SPN & VD: The Necklace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge/Synopsis:** Write an interaction between Klaus and Castiel. Bonus points if you mention his beads/rosery necklace thingy.
> 
>  
> 
> **Fandom(s):** Vampire Diaries and Supernatural  
>  **Character(s):** Klaus Mikaelson and Castiel  
>  **Pairing:** none
> 
> **Rating:** T  
>  **Words:** ~1,085 words
> 
> **Spoiler(s):** everything up to SPN's season 5 / VD's season 4  
>  **Time Frame:** sometime after Lucifer had been set free (SPN's season 5) and Klaus has already completed the ritual that makes him a hybrid yet Elena is still human (VD's season 3)
> 
> **Inspiration:** The challenge was inspiration.  
>  **Requested By:** Enx2103 (FFN)

* * *

" **The Necklace"**

* * *

In a small town bar, Klaus Mikaelson was taking a break from werewolf-hunting (which was no fun now that he had Stefan assigned to protect Elena in Mystic Falls) when he felt a superior presence behind him.

He groaned into his glass. "I'm not in the mood tonight." His accent was prominent as his words slightly slurred together. He wasn't that drunk yet he did have to keep up appearances in the human bar…he had been drinking there for a few hours now.

The superior figure moved to the empty bar-stool beside Klaus. "Well I haven't been in _the mood_ for a very long time, Niklaus." The figure deadpanned as he eyed the vampire/werewolf hybrid and his glass tumbler. "And quite frankly, I'm starting to get annoyed."

Klaus chuckled as he turned to face his unsuspected guest. He was in a different vessel this time (this one was kind of scrawny in size as he wore a worn-out suit, a tan trenchcoat and a backwards tie) and yet he could tell it was the same entity that he met long ago.

"Now you're annoyed? Well I guess you do have the better patience than me, Castiel." The hybrid quipped before he took another sip of his drink.

Castiel blinked; he was simply unimpressed. "Are you done?"

Klaus shrugged, "It depends, what brings you to my neck of the woods?" For some reason he found it amusing to annoy the uptight entity.

Castiel stared at the hybrid as he wondered if this was the attitude he was doomed to deal with during this visit. He couldn't really tell if this was better or worse than Dean on his drunken stupors. He shook his head as he got back on track, "You have something I need."

Klaus scoffed. "And what might that be?" He still couldn't believe that Castiel was dropping in on him. After all these years, why now?

Instead of answering, Castiel stared at Klaus' neck, more specifically at the beaded chain around his neck.

Klaus followed Castiel's gaze, only to have his free hand grip at his beaded necklace that had a wooden cross dangling at the end of it (the cross was currently hidden under his shirt). It may seem odd that a vampire would wear wooden jewellery yet Klaus didn't care since only one type of wood could truly kill him. There was just something about the necklace that had Klaus keep it with him all these years.

The hybrid fingered the necklace before he looked up, "What makes you so sure that I'd give it to you?" He challenged even though he knew deep down that he shouldn't. Then again, it wasn't often that Klaus met an entity that was more powerful than him; he was used to being the alpha in any confrontation.

Castiel turned to scan the bar (taking in all the human occupants that were present), yet when he spoke, his voice was firm. "You know very well that I could kill you right now if I need to Niklaus."

"Yet you haven't. I mean why would an angel want an abomination like me to continue living?" Klaus challenged as he took another sip of his drink, "It certainly doesn't make any sense."

The angel turned his attention back to the hybrid. "I've told you before, you have a great potential in you and yet your time as a vampire has clouded that potential. I'm just waiting for you to find your way again." He wasn't going to mention how a certain blonde vampire may be the key to the hybrid reaching his potential.

Klaus gave Castiel a disbelieving look. "By risking many human lives as I terrorize city after city?" In the past, there have been massacres that Klaus had orchestrated just to see if the angel would intervene and prove just how mighty he was…yet the angel never had. Instead he always stated that Klaus had a greater destiny.

"It's not ideal but you'll make up for the damage once you realize what you could truly offer the world." Castiel repeated yet his patience was waning thin. He needed the necklace now. He needed to begin his search as soon as possible.

Klaus shook his head, "I don't buy that."

"Then you risk spending eternity alone because your actions will drive everyone away." Castiel tilted his head to the side as another option popped into his head, "Otherwise I kill you, which means you end up in Purgatory…with every supernatural being you've ever killed over the centuries coming after you."

Klaus froze as Castiel's true meaning settled into his hazy mind. Purgatory never reached Klaus' mind since he thought on the off-chance that he was killed that he'd end up on the Other Side where he'd be doomed to roam the earth as an invisible entity...yet Purgatory sounded more unpleasant. Maybe his theories of the afterlife had been wrong.

"Now the necklace," Castiel pushed yet when Klaus made no move to remove the necklace, Castiel's eyes narrowed, "Need I remind you that I handled your father-figure problem for you."

Klaus cringed when he was reminded of Mikael. In order to get rid of Mikael, Castiel had gotten another angel to take control of Mikael's body. It was a convenient opportunity since no other angel would think to find one of their own residing in a vampire's body. And since Balthazar was powerful as an angel, if he ever left Mikael's body then the vampire would be reduced to a vegetable (much like how an archangel's human vessel would be reduced to a drooling hospitalized mess). Mikael wouldn't be a threat to Klaus anymore.

So with that reminder floating around in his head, Klaus put down his glass tumbler and took his necklace off. He placed it into the angel's waiting hands.

Once the wood touched Castiel's palm, his fingers gripped it tightly. "I'll return it once I'm done with it."

Before Klaus could provide a comeback, a breeze filled the bar, indicating that the angel had vanished.

The hybrid shook his head as he picked up his glass again. "Take your time." He finished off his drink before he signaled the bartender for a refill, "It's not like I'm going anywhere." He muttered to himself. **  
**

All Klaus planned to do for the rest of the night was get drunk, find a willing companion for the evening before he returned to his werewolf hunt in the morning.

***VD*SPN*VD*SPN*VD***

Outside the bar, Castiel stared through the window as he watched a woman approach the hybrid inside. He knew there was a huge chance that the woman wouldn't survive to see the next day but he couldn't worry about that. He had bigger problems to deal with.

His focus turned to the beaded necklace in his hand before he used his other hand to retrieve another necklace from his trenchcoat's pocket. He placed the second necklace, the one he got from Dean, beside it. Both necklaces looked very different yet together they served a purpose. The angel just hoped that the two necklaces could help him find God.

After all, if there is ever a time to find God, it's when Lucifer is roaming the earth and unleashing the Apocalypse on everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Back Story:** In my head, Castiel needed more than Dean's amulet to find God…hence his visit to Klaus. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Originally Published on FFN:** July 4,2013


	7. NCIS LA & DA: Calling In For Back Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge/Synopsis:** Tag on to 4x24 of NCIS: LA; "Descent". Assistant Director Owen Granger makes a special phone call.
> 
>  
> 
> **Fandom(s):** NCIS: Los Angeles  & Dark Angel  
>  **Character(s):** Owen Granger  & Donald Lydecker  
>  **Pairing:** none
> 
> **Rating:** T  
>  **Words:** 417 words
> 
> **Spoiler(s):** everything up to ep. 4x24 ("Descent") of _NCIS: LA_ and the general concept behind _Dark Angel_ (the X5 program).  
>  **Time Frame:** During the 4x24 of NCIS: LA (near the beginning – immediately after Owen Granger cuts his connection off with the Ops center in LA). AU for DA.
> 
> **Inspiration:** With the way that NCIS: LA ended off in that finale, I just couldn't get the idea of another team interfering in some way. So this is how that idea may be integrated into the finale.  
>  **Requested By:** N/A

* * *

  **"Calling In For Back Up"**

* * *

Owen Granger disconnected his video connection with the NCIS team in Los Angeles. They had a major situation on their hands and this assistant director didn't think the LA team alone could get the job done…not without something going wrong along the way. There were just too many variables to consider and they didn't have time to flesh them all out. It was also a risk that they couldn't afford, not when there were two nuclear weapons loose on American soil (the third had already been detonated).

After Granger packed his necessities for his six hour flight to LA, he grabbed his secure phone and made a call he never thought he'd make.

" _Hello?_ "

Granger cleared his throat a bit before he spoke, "Colonel Donald Lydecker?"

There was a grunt on the other end, " _That depends, who am I speaking with?_ "

Granger puffed out his chest, as if he were introducing himself in person, "I'm Owen Granger, the assistant director for NCIS."

There was a slight pause on the other end where some paper-movement could be heard, " _What can I do for you, assistant director?_ "

"I've got a team that is working on the retrieval of stolen nuclear weapons but I believe that more backup is in order." Granger summarized without giving too much away in regards to the situation. Even though the line was secure, Granger couldn't risk exposing too much of the situation too soon into the negotiation.

" _What is it that you are suggesting, sir?_ "

Granger exhaled deeply before he offered his proposal, "I need your best team in LA. I believe you referred to them as X5s."

He had heard through the grapevine among the members of the chain of command that were allowed that classified information that there was an elite yet secretive program that consisted of members that could get any job done for the American government without drawing attention to themselves. They were efficient, they were lethal and they could perfectly incorporate themselves into any situation; the perfect agents that acted under the radar. In a crisis like this, Owen Granger knew that he needed this team on the ground in LA to help out with the NCIS agents already on the case.

Granger waited with bated breath for an answer of some kind. The silence went on for what felt like hours yet it was only a few agonizing minutes. Time was of the essences and luckily for this assistant director, he didn't have to wait much longer.

" _I'll see what I can do, sir._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Originally Published on FFN:** September 7, 2013


	8. SPN & VD: Beyond Oblivion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge/Synopsis:** [Tag on to VD 5x22] After the destruction of the Other Side, Damon and Bonnie are surprised to learn where they ended up and who they meet.
> 
>  
> 
> **Fandom(s):** Vampire Diaries  & Supernatural  
>  **Character(s):** Damon Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett, Dean Winchester  & Benny Lafitte  
>  **Pairing:** established Damon/Elena
> 
> **Rating:** T  
>  **Words:** ~1,672 words
> 
>  
> 
> **Spoiler(s):** everything up to ep. 5x22 ("Home") for _Vampire Diaries_ and up to season 8 for _Supernatural_  
>  **Time Frame:** After the white light consumes Damon/Bonnie in VD 5x22
> 
> **Inspiration:** I refuse to believe that Damon/Bonnie are gone after that ending so I came up with this.  
>  **Requested By:** N/A

* * *

  **"Beyond Oblivion"**

* * *

All they remembered was a white light consuming them before they could see again, only to find themselves in a wooded area. They only knew that they were somewhere else when they couldn't find the old crypt they were just standing near before the light consumed them.

"What happened?" The woman asked as she looked around. All she could see were trees.

"I have no clue." The man replied as he, too, looked around. "I'm assuming that the Other Side doesn't exist anymore since you're with me."

"Thank you Captain Obvious." She mumbled to herself.

"But that doesn't explain why we are in the woods…again." He continued as if he didn't hear her and yet his vampire hearing could pick up on it.

Wait a minute.

His _vampire_ hearing picked up on her mumblings.

The man frowned at the thought. During his short stay on the Other Side, he found that he didn't have any of his vampire abilities.

"What's wrong?" She asked after noticing his silence.

The man didn't answer; instead his hearing was picking up rapid footsteps that were heading towards them.

"We're about to have company." He quickly told her before he placed himself between her and the direction the steps were coming from.

"Damon, what are you talking about? No one is here." She questioned after noticing his stance change into a defensive one.

The man, Damon, didn't answer her. Instead he braced himself as the footsteps were fast approaching.

Before he realized it, a dirty looking man covered in blood came running past them. If Damon hadn't heard the second whoosh of air shortly afterwards, he would have gotten an axe to the chest because moments after the man ran passed him with abnormal speed, Damon pushed himself and the woman to the ground seconds after Damon heard the second whoosh, a whoosh that was caused by the flying axe.

So instead of hitting Damon, the axe hit the running man in the back. The man shouted before a second blur tackled the injured man to the ground.

On the floor, Damon and his companion quickly turned and saw the second man restraining the first man by sitting on his back as the second man applied pressure to the axe that was still in the first man's back.

Before either Damon or the woman could figure out what was happening, a third man ran up to them.

"Are either of you with him?" The third man asked, causing the two on the floor to look up at him only to see another man covered in mud, old blood and with his own makeshift weapon in hand.

The woman shook her head while Damon just stared at the man.

The man grunted, "Then stay out of it." He walked over to the other men, "You good?"

"The wolf won't talk." The second man with a slight southern accent told the third, "And he won't stop squirming either."

The third man crouched down to look at the first man, the wolf. "Where's the angel?" He growled, completely ignoring how the interest of Damon and his companion had peaked the moment wolves and angels were mentioned.

"I don't know any angel," The wolf grunted.

The third man looked to the second before he nodded.

The second man pushed the axe further into the wolf-man's back. The first man shouted. The woman winced at the sound.

"I'll ask again, where is the angel?" The third man demanded with a more menacing tone.

"Like I'd tell you," The wolf scoffed, "None of us are going to tell the very human that put most of us here."

The third man, the human, gave a dark chuckle, "Then tell the vampire that's sitting on your ass."

The human looked to the second man, the vampire, and he gave another nod.

The vampire ripped the axe out of the wolf and grabbed its neck from behind. The vampire twisted himself so that his face was right in the wolf's line of sight. "I suggest you answer the human before I rip you to shreds, _wolf_."

The wolf glared, "Do your worst."

The human rolled his eyes and turned around, now facing the two figures that remained on the ground. "I suggest you don't look."

Before they could take his advice, the vampire punched through the wolf's body and pulled upward, taking part of the wolf's spinal cord with him. The vampire stood with ease before he threw away the spinal cord as far as he could.

The vampire turned to the human. "That'll keep him down for a while, long enough for us to get out of here before he wakes up."

"Wakes up?" The woman questioned frantically, "You just ripped out part of his spine, he's not going to wake up!"

"Welcome to Purgatory Sweetheart, where no supernatural death lasts very long." The human greeted before he sobered up, "You two new?" He asked after taking note of their cleanliness, which he hadn't noticed earlier. **  
**

Damon cleared his throat, "You could say that."

"What do you mean by Purgatory?" The woman quickly asked with a scared look.

"It's where monsters go after they die. You know, the afterlife for the supernatural, those who aren't human. Instead of going to Heaven or Hell, they end up here." The vampire explained with a shrug with his arms outstretched, as if he was gesturing to the area around him.

"With that said, what are you?" The human asked.

The woman frowned, "Don't you mean who are we?"

"That would be my second question." The human explained as he waited, "well?"

"You first," Damon said instead, "I know that you're the vampire-" he pointed to the second one before trailing to the third (as the first was temporarily dead) "-and you're the human. Though after you explained where we are, I don't get how you could be here."

The human shrugged, "I'm just awesome like that."

"It sounds like you have awful luck to me," Damon countered.

The human chuckled, "I guess I have that too. I'm Dean, that's Benny."

"I'm Damon the vampire," Damon turned to look at the woman, "that's Bonnie, the former witch and anchor."

"Witch? Witches don't end up here." Dean countered as he looked at the woman. "And the anchor for what exactly?"

"To the Other Side. We thought that was Purgatory." Bonnie explained shyly. She didn't like the idea of being in this Purgatory...it looked violent already.

"Ah, you've just come from the magical version of Purgatory then," Benny commented but when all he got was confused looks, he sighed. "This Purgatory was created by God himself to first imprison the Leviathans but then it became a way to imprison the creatures that terrorized his beloved human race. Then you have the Other Side, which was created by magic as a way to stop magically-created creatures from ending up here after they died." Benny finished before he turned to Damon, "If you came from the Other Side then you're the vampire type that was created from magic, not by Eve."

Damon's brow furrowed, "Eve?"

"The Mother of all Monsters," Dean answered before Benny could.

Damon scoffed, "Naturally."

Dean smirked before he turned to his vampire friend, "If what you say is true, then how is a witch here? Don't they go to Hell afterwards?"

Bonnie squeaked, "Hell?"

"Yes and no." Benny answered as if he hadn't heard Bonnie, "Witches who've got their magic from demons end up going to Hell after they die because they basically traded their soul for magic. But then there are witches that are born with the ability to channel magic. They could go to either Heaven or Hell depending on how they use that magic. Aside from being born with the ability to use magic, these witches are still considered humans."

"That's good to know." Bonnie mumbled to herself. She never knew that there were other types of witches in the world. She should have figured that after discovering what the Travelers were.

Dean continued to remain thoughtful after Benny's explanation, which the vampire noticed. "What are you thinking?"

"Well, is she human enough that she'll pass through the portal without trouble?" Dean questioned Benny. The hunter couldn't help it when he started to see Bonnie as someone like him, someone who ended up where they weren't supposed to be. And if what Benny said was true about Bonnie's type of witch and with what he observed so far from Bonnie's mannerisms (because she was nothing like the witches he's dealt with before), then she was a girl that tried to do good instead of inflicting evil on others.

Damon looked between the battle-torn men, "Portal, what portal?"

Benny sighed, "There is a human-only exit portal in here just in case a human ended up here accidentally." He then pointed to Dean, "Like this one."

Bonnie perked up at this piece of news.

It was Dean's turn to point at Benny, "And this one knows where it's located but in order for him to take me, I had to promise to bring him along."

Damon frowned, "How if he's a vampire?" If it was all possible, Damon wanted in on this return trip plan.

Benny smirked, "I know a spell."

"And you think it'll work for me?" Bonnie asked with obvious hope tinged in her voice. She then turned to Damon, "For us?"

Benny shrugged, "It's worth a shot otherwise ya'll are stuck here for eternity fighting for your life. It's not pleasant, especially with the Levis back." When Damon and Bonnie blinked, a show of confusion for them, Benny sighed, "Levis are the creatures that bleed black goo. They are God's first monsters. The Leviathans."

"They are also why I ended up here in the first place." Dean grumbled to himself before he perked up, "Are we done with the chit chat? We need to find someone before we head to the portal."

"The angel?" Damon asked, causing the other two men to stare at him. Damon rolled his eyes, "So I eavesdropped, sue me."

Bonnie sighed, "Not helping, Damon."

Damon slapped his hands together, ignoring the witch, and started rubbing them together, "Well I, for one, want to get out of here and get back to my girl and my brother so let's get to it."

Dean smirked, "Well, we just need to find another creature to interrogate."

With that said, the group went off to find another creature that could lead them to the missing angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Originally Published on FFN:** May 16, 2014


End file.
